Night Rain Chronicles: Pleading Cries
by Sweet Holic Corp
Summary: Aneko's life was already bad to begin with, but what happens when "Kira" gets involved in her life. Rated T for language. A Tragedy/Horror story.


WHOOHOO

**WHOOHOO!! I got inspiration to actually make a Death note story…after several attempts to make one I finally did make one…when I was high on coffee. The only way I can make my story is to actually be high on sugar, and I like it that way. Anyway, this story has no connection to the actual anime (I haven't finished the anime), but it does have SOME spoilers in the future chapters if you haven't watched episode 25. Anyways, enjoy! By the way, "X X X" means Time Skip.**

**Story Starts**

A distance feeling swept across the room causing the tension to quickly rise, and making me fiddle in my seat as I waited for the meeting to end. I always hated coming to this isolated waiting room, where all I could do was stare at the four grey walls surrounding me. Well, it didn't really matter what color the walls were, considering the room was pitch black, making it utterly impossible to see the slightest piece of dust or even the small fly I heard buzzing around me.

"…But she is one of the people who have been around him…yes, I understand. Good day to you,"

Footsteps slowly walked closer to the door that was keeping me imprisoned here at this odd building. Soon the light surrounding the door opened, shining brightly in my dark brown eyes.

"You're free to go,"

"Thank you…now I just need a ride home,"

"Sorry, cant drive,"

"Ugh, fine I'll just walk home."

Me…walking home. Impossible.

My house was all the way on the opposite side of the part I was in, and not a soul would be awake at this time. Not even an alley cat looking for a mouse or box would be up at 3 o'clock in the morning. Stupid officers. Assuming that I'm Kira, just because I was walking alone at this time. If I was Kira I would not do these two things: (1) Walking around at night alone, making me look suspicious and (2) Staying away from my enemies.

Kira should be smart enough to figure that out, and plus I'm only 14! Why the hell would I kill people. And here's a better question, how could I kill people the way he/ she does. The victims are killed without any type of physical or vital damage. Most victims have died from heart attacks, but most of them were healthy. So it's almost impossible for me to have killed someone.

"Stupid, stupid idiots," I kicked the cans that had been left by the bar customers, "OUCH"

Great. first the police, now a drunk.

"Hey could you watch it!"

"I'm sorry, are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine,"

I might sound crazy, but the idiot drunk bastard was kind of cute. He had that child-like look, messy hair, plain clothes and a monotone expression.

"Hey, cute girls' shouldn't be walking around here alone,"

"…Why. Will Kira attack me?"

"The Kira case is not some kind of child's play,"

"Really. Well if you should know, I just came from the police station. I was accused of being Kira, but I didn't match any of the past crimes,"

"Really…well it was nice to meet you,"

"Yea…you too,'

"By the way, what would your name be?"

"…It's…Aneko,"

"Why thank you,"

He started to walk away.

"Hey wait! What's your name, it's only fair?"

"It's Ryuzaki."

**X X X**

"Aneko-chan, wake up!"

"Meh…don't wanna…ZZZZ,"

"WAKE UP!!"

"ALRIGHT, GOD!"

Coming home at 5 o'clock was not the way my roommate would have thought about spending her Friday night. She was still mad at me, since I really didn't give her an explanation. I did my regular morning schedule; brush teeth, shower, brush hair, get dressed and try to stay awake at breakfast.

"Ahem," coughed my annoyed roommate.

"What…"

"Last night…you were at where again,"

"Police station,"

"WHAT!"

"Jeez Orika. Must you yell at me!?"

"YES I MUST! WHY WERE YOU THERE!?"

"Kira case…they though I was Kira,"

"…Oh well, everyone knows you're not Kira. You're far too stupid,"

"Excuse me!"

"Well, I saw your report card. I can't believe your failing math,"

"So what. I don't like math," I pouted.

"That's still not an excuse."

The rest of the day was quiet. I went to school and got in trouble again, went to work and then I went home again. My boring life is the only thing that entertains' me. Well, not exactly. I'm still bored of this boring place. This world was already ugly to begin with, why do people care so much about it. The world in reality is ugly. People are ugly in a way, and treat the world like trash, making the world ugly, not beautiful.

"I'm home…" Apparently Orika wasn't home.

_Click_

"Huh…Is someone there!?"

_Click_

"Orika!"

_Click_

"Orika…Is this some kind of joke? Cause if it is, it's NOT FUNNY!!"

_Click_

"ORIKA!"

I turned to see where the noise came from, but the sound came from every direction.

"Aneko…"

"Orika,"

Blood trickled down the stair case of the two-story apartment. A quiet gasp grabbed attention towards the dark bedroom upstairs. A deformed shape was lying on the stairs. Blood dripped from the ceiling, and on to the dying human. An arm was missing from the pale body. My eyes were soon swollen from the tears that were pouring off my cheeks.

"A smart person would have left,"

I could hear a male voice coming from the room upstairs. Then he got closer. Eyes shimmered a deep red. At that moment I was scared for my life, and I tried to cling to my life. At that moment I wanted to live. I wanted to run away, like the last time.

"Don't be so harsh on her,"

Now a female voice was closer. I could feel a strange aura close to my back.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is-"

I quickly grabbed the girls arm, and covered her mouth.

"Come on, what's her name?!"

"It's Aneko,"

"Misa…"

"I'm sorry but this "Misa" is unable to answer you right now,"

"Doesn't matter. Hey Remu, can you whack the girl out of the way,"

"Wait…who are you talking- AH!"

'Now Misa, tell me what's her name,"

"Her name is…uh…wait,"

"Come on Misa…What's wrong?"

"She left."

**X X X**

3 hours passed since I had started running. A tried not to think of Orika or those murderers that were inside the house. I just ran toward the city. What just happened at that house was probably just a nightmare that I'm should be waking up from. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was just like before when I was a child. She died too at that time. Everyone but me died. It's happening all over again. I just wish that it didn't exist. That black book has caused me misfortune.

**Ok I know that the chapter was short, but I'm getting better at making these kinds of stories. I didn't imagine the story to turn out so…graphic at the end, but it was pretty good in my opinion. Anyways, I'll be making sure I update this story soon so please read the next chapter, and…REVIEW. I want to know if it was good or bad.**


End file.
